


Zack Ploughs Helena

by SPARTAN047



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Dead or Alive - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Footjob, Helena Douglas - Freeform, Humiliation, Lesbian, Licking, Maledom, Marie Rose - Freeform, Missionary, Multi, Oral Sex, Zack - Freeform, blowjob, doggystyle, nonconsent, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Zack finally gets to use Helena's body, not just her divine feet.





	Zack Ploughs Helena

_On request by a_ Dead or Alive _fan_.

_I`ve got two possible scenarios how we could start our story. Tell me what you think and which one do you prefer:_

_Scenario A: Lady Helena received invitation from Zack`s Island. She was there one year earlier when she enjoyed two months of femdom domination. She and her girlfriends enjoyed everything you described earlier so she assumed that in this year it will be the same. Few months ago she adopted petite Marie Rose as her daughter and now she wants to take her into Zack`s Island. But this year will be different and she doesn`t know that. This year it will be maledom experience. So our lovely ladies arrive into island and go to their hotel room. Back there they`ve received a special gift from Zack, two showstopper costumes to wear. You can describe how naked Lady Helena just like her stepdaughter is slowly dressing her showstopper outfit. After that she`s painting her toes into white color and after brief oral love with Marie Rose they both goes to sleep. Suddenly in the middle of the night girls are brutally awaken by some big, black dudes. They rape them and thats when their "holiday" begins, but this time Lady Helena isn`t a goddess but dirty whore brutally raped all the time._

_Scenario B: On the one side of the Island girls enjoy femdom when on the another they suffer under maledom rape terror._

 

_NOTE: This is an attempt to write a story for Scenario A. The divisions of the island in Scenario B will be dealt with in a later chapter._

 

_Fetishes: maledom, doggystyle, nonconsent, reluctance, missionary, footjob, blowjob, lesbian, licking, oral sex, double penetration, humiliation_

 

_Tags: Dead or Alive, Helena Douglas, Marie Rose, Zack, comedy_

 

Helena jogged along the beach to the water’s edge, clapping her hands in delight at the scene there. ‘It’s so beautiful! Isn't it, Marie?’

Little Marie Rose was staggering behind her Lady, groaning under the weight of all the supplies they were carrying. ‘I don’t know, Lady Helena, it’s not like I can see out from under all the things you chose to make me carry!’

‘Lady’ Helena turned around and placed her hands on her hips, raising both her eyebrows. ‘You know why you do this, Marie. And don’t forget the fun times we have at night after a long, hard session with each other or the fine studs I hire to serve us. You have your chance at dominating them too, you know. Ordinarily, you wouldn’t be able to carry out your femdom fantasies on anyone at all. Little girls (or boys) are the ones who are punished, dominated and controlled, but the way you rode on that amazing stud’s back when we were here last time was actually hot to watch. I don’t know why he allowed it, but it was really funny watching you ride him and use his ears as a bridle. You even dug your heels into his sides to make him go faster even when he can’t gallop with someone as heavy as you! With your size and strength, he should’ve been riding and dominating you. Yet he even started worshipping your feet on your demand, you know. Maybe it would've been hotter seeing you down on your hands and knees, naked and submissive and ready to suck on all of his toes instead of having him do it. I know I’d love to see that while I was being serviced by three or four young teens who had their lips latched on my tits, toes, clit, and even my asshole! Still, it was fun having a femdom party when we came last year, and I think we can have even more fun this year! Like with a lot more little boys than last time! Eliot did manage to get one over on you, though. So it’ll be my turn this year. I’ll be sure to turn him into my devoted slave. And you can put those things down now. Join me in the water.’

Marie Rose blushed and nodded as she dropped all the stuff she was carrying on the beach. She recalled what fun they’ had the previous year, when Zack called them over to the island and offered them a whole stable of young studs and even mature, strong men they could have fun with. Almost all the other girls were there too, with a few exceptions.

Momiji was busy with Ryu Hayabusa, apparently ‘training’ in the mountains. It could’ve been training for super-long sexy times with an orgasm lasting for a week or more, or perhaps tantric training on how to have more satisfying sex. Rachel decided not to join in a threesome that time and came to the island, although she kept her activities very secret indeed. She was with only one young boy, and she had been training him well in both maledom and femdom activities if you judged by the kind of male and female screaming coming out of their cabin. The explicit and flowery language which could be heard from their walls, depending on who was doing the fucking, was also a dead giveaway. 

Tina was her usual snobbish self, remaining shut up in her cabin and pretending she was too good for anyone, but anyone who would stay outside her door or perhaps break in at the right moment would hear the muffled screaming and moaning which came out of her room even with a tightly closed door. Sometimes they were hers, and other times they were of an androgynous Japanese man who was cute enough to make a woman’s heart burst. The way she dominated him with her props, including a whip, handcuffs, and occasionally a strapon were generally hidden away in the daytime, but on prominent display at night. Assuming you could get in at all. Mila was with her, not for lesbian fun this time, but simply to struggle to get a guy to see past her cute freckles and red hair, which most of them refused to do even when she pointed out how big and firm her breasts were while having sex. It frustrated her so much she couldn’t even cum when they complimented her freckles and said it was her best feature. She turned over to show them her large ass, but they said her freckled back was her second best feature, much to her annoyance. Really, couldn’t they notice something else apart from these ‘features’? Would a guy be amused or flattered on being told his eyes were a beautiful blue instead of hearing about how large his pussy-wrecking boner was? Of course not!

Hitomi was quite easy to get on with, so she was a little too popular. Maybe more than she herself was, lamented Helena. Not that she acted disparaging towards the people she met, but she wasn’t quite that outgoing. She had to use her elegance and some display of money to get boys to talk to her or even make them listen to her business chats, which must have been quite boring considering how much she saw their eyes glaze over when she discussed her plans to expand DOATEC. Anyway, as she had observed, Hitomi had almost no problem getting any guy to talk to her, and it was simple enough to hold his hand and ask him to come back for a drink, or perhaps even to show her some bodybuilding moves. They would have rough, wild sex all night once he was back, the drinks and exercising forgotten. 

Some of the sex was nice and slow, depending on the guy she chose and her mood. She went through at least a guy a day, and there were no problems. She was quite free with her expression of whom she desired, and she didn’t turn anyone down directly. In case there was someone whom she didn’t actually like that much hit on her, she would simply invite them back anyway, and then get them to strip and lie down under her so she got to feel like a goddess. She simply teased and tormented them with her feet, which had been lotioned and oiled for everyone’s pleasure. She stroked them between her soft soles until they exploded all over her feet, and depending on how lazy she felt, she would either get them to lick if off or clean it herself. She occasionally used her hands if the guy was average or not too annoying, and even her mouth, though she didn’t go to the extend of being tied up and used until she was really attracted to a certain bloke who got her rocks off. Since she didn’t blue-ball anyone, she got repeat dates and all the group sex she wanted, which was unexpected from this sweet, mixed-race girl born in Germany. 

Ayane was her usual tsundere self, ignoring others and walking away whenever a cute guy asked her to take a walk on the beach with him, much to their bewilderment. However, she would generally turn around and look at their asses outlined in their Speedos, probably wondering if they'd come back and try again. If they didn’t, she would walk up behind them and tap them on the shoulder, then turn away quickly as they looked around. She kept up her disinterested pose even when they tried talking to her again, though if you looked carefully you would see a shy smile crossing her face. She usually responded in monosyllables, pretending not to be interested, or just saying, ‘Hmph! I-I don't want to go with you, b-baka ecchi! You just want to have me for the night and run away, don't you?’ even as she took their hand and allowed herself to be led away to the guy’s cabin. She was in fact the one to leave first the morning after without any explanation, even to some of the guys who wanted a longer tryst with her. None of her behaviour made sense, so it was generally explained away as her not knowing what she wanted.

Kokoro was the one wearing a little swimsuit called the Salmon Roe, offering any attractive guy she could find a cherry blossom and a note with her phone number. The note said that she would like him to keep the flower and come to her cabin whose location was given in a series of pictorial clues on the back of the note. If they did, they could pop her cherry and make her belly blossom. Most didn’t get it and tossed the note in the rubbish, thinking she was playing a candid camera prank on them which would be uploaded to YouTube. Those who did get it had a pretty good time taking her cherry several times, or so they thought. She never mentioned when exactly her cherry had been popped, sadly enough.

Nyotengu decided to take an extremely femdom approach to get her targets. She would fly around the island while using her telescopic vision to scout out the best looking guys who came out on the beach, or those who were stuck in their homes practicing asking out a girl in front of the mirrors, or scrubbing themselves down in the shower with loofahs and spending days in a bubble bath. She would crash into the homes and bathrooms of whoever she liked, or just pick them off the beach, drag them to her cabin which was furnished to look like a primitive cave and then demand they take their clothes off before she did it for them. Most were scared out of their wits by a woman with wings flapping behind her, so they did what they were told. Some thought she was a succubus, others realised she was a tengu after she gave them a spanking and told them who she was, but most didn’t find out who she was since they passed out in fear. She had her way with them anyway, then dropped them back home via Tengu Air Taxi. They woke up with visions of a strange woman over a thousand years old with wings who was demanding dick, and sucking them off hard enough to make their cocks fall off when they couldn't get it up. They were haunted by nightmares of flying women with strange makeup and sometimes half a face banging their brains out at four in the morning for the rest of their lives.

Christie was too busy in another assassination mission which was like a kunoichi’s — find a crime lord who was causing trouble, then ‘assassinate' him by capturing him and removing him from society where he wouldn’t be a bother. He would spend the rest of his life stuck in a room where he wouldn’t cause trouble, since he could just be pleasured and serviced with her mouth as well as use his own to dip between her folds whenever she demanded it. Which would be quite often, since assassination missions tended to leave people frustrated and in need of letting off some steam on the nearest available person. Or maybe it was the assassin’s mission to make sure the target was dead. Dead to the world at large, but alive in body and person.

Kasumi was in a neutral position, watching the girls frolicking on the beach and sneaking in to steal some blokes who looked decent from behind. She didn’t want to be too obvious in it, although she was more than attractive enough to snag enough guys for a foursome if she needed one, but she didn’t have many of those. She was especially gentle and sweet to the men she chose, in and out of bed, and plenty were happy for a repeat performance.

Leifang was generally ignoring anyone who tried to ask her on a sex date to one of the cabins or hotels on the island, since she was so obsessed with finding Jann Lee and proving to him that women had better multiple orgasms when they ‘fought’ that it was turning into an unhealthy obsession. Even when one of the guys, a huge, buff fellow with close-cropped hair dragged her off to his five-star suite with three jacuzzis and a master bedroom with a king-sized bed and fucked her hard enough to give her thirty orgasms a minute, she kept hitting him in the chest and demanding to know where Jann was. He was so annoyed at her in the morning he kicked her out naked and tossed her Norimaki swimsuit in the trash. Unconcerned about her nakedness, she wandered the island completely nude, causing several people to stop and stare at her bouncing tits as she asked them if they knew where he was. When they didn’t answer or talked to her boobs, she generally walked away, mumbling something about how everyone wanted to talk to her heart about everything but her one true love.

Lisa was another popular girl, since she balanced her split personalities perfectly. She would observe each guy she liked and see if he was quiet and reserved, or loud and extroverted. Depending on that, she simply went up to him, placed an arm around his waist and asked him to play beach volleyball with her. After taking him to an isolated corner of the beach, she explained that she had two huge beach balls on her chest which were hurting her and needed a massage. The bewildered guy would usually do as he was told and rub her beach balls, making her giggle and lie back as she was tended to like a queen. After a while, when he noticed her hard nipples while tweaking them, she would just give him a saucy grin and tell him what a dirty boy he was for developing an umbrella in his pants from looking at her balls. The adorable way in which they stuttered or leaped back and held their hands over their umbrellas made her panties wet, unless they were ugly, of course. 

If they didn’t make any further moves, she just leaned forwards and casually pulled down their shorts, placing her hand on her mouth or tits and jerking back in the basic porn star reaction on seeing a huge dick being unveiled. It usually flattered them even if they were embarrassed and brought them to full mast. She patted and stroked it, cooing to them like a mother hen would, and occasionally making them spray their load straightaway on her face which she could then lick up and get them ready for round two. If they could hold in their cum, she simply said that she had three umbrella holders which would make them feel better, and they could use one or all of them. The guys were either comfortable enough at this point to fuck her pussy, face, and ass, or she would force them down on a beach towel nearby and make them lick her pussy for hours on end until their hardons were raging, swollen rods turning purple with need. She especially loved riding a cute boy’s face, training him to lick her the way she wanted. She preferred a few gentle kisses on her thighs first, moving up to that sweet spot, and then some nose action as it brushed against her sensitive lips, diving between her petals. A few kisses and licks to prep her and turn her beautiful, ebony love flower into a dewy flower ready to be penetrated, followed by some careful licks around her nether lips and around her taint. If the guy was willing to go to her backdoor, she put him towards the top of the list of men she could force into her ass and pussy every night so she could sleep without remaining frustrated due to a wet pussy. She really loved it when a man was willing to use his tongue on her asshole, it felt so good when his tongue brushed against her backdoor. It felt like he was knocking on it and waiting to be allowed in. The way his tongue would caress all around her tight pucker made shivers pass through her spine, and it felt like someone was shooting electricity into her body. A few licks from the tip of his tongue into her ass, and then the delicious, exquisite sensation of his tongue breaking the barrier and unashamedly penetrating her asshole, filling it with his strongest muscle as she whimpered on top of him. It was always a night to remember when her asshole was being licked.

In case she found someone more outgoing, creating a mysterious personality usually worked. She just sauntered up to him in her lucha libre mask, taking on the persona of La Mariposa. After getting his attention, she gave him a mock glare out of the eyeholes and told him he should look a lady in the eyes while having a conversation. The lower half of her face was generally open, the mask only covering her eyes and forehead, so she made sure to flash her pearly whites to make her point of teasing him. She would even put her hands on her tits and jiggle them up and down to highlight her curvy body for his display. Most of these men got the hint, some smiling and telling her to prove she was a lady or just giving that lopsided grin alpha males were famous for. They grabbed her hand or princess carried her to their cabins or a hotel. She told them that she was a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets, or something along similar lines. A sultry wink and a grab of their crotches gave them the hint, and they got into their rooms while kissing like long-lost lovers. They would leave a trail of clothing, or the lack of it, all the way to the bedroom, then get on it and fuck in all kinds of positions with multiple orgasms from both parties. The morning after was spent in even more banging with all the positions they hadn't covered the previous night. It continued until afternoon or evening until they were too exhausted to go at it any more. After that, it was sleep for them until the morning, or the middle of the night, without even eating if they were too tired to get out of bed and grab a bite. They would usually part ways after that, although there were instances where she found men skilled enough to bang for a week before they decided they needed fresh meat.

Sarah Bryant, Pai Chan and Naotora Ii weren’t on the island in both last year or this. They were probably in parallel universes in their own fandoms, getting their brains banged out or dominating some hapless young boys in their own dormitories after taking over a school. They could even have knocked out the librarians in the schools and regularly ask some cutie to help them in indexing something at the back of the library, but they would actually end up knocking shelves and books over with a vigorous fuck in the aisles. 

Helena was shaken out of her dreams of what the other characters did with water splashing over her face. She wiped her face and looked at Marie Rose, who was kicking water at her. Marie had taken off her sundress and was dressed in two cute little bows which covered her flat chest and went over her tiny, tight pussy while leaving her perky little ass completely bare. If she bent over, her entire ass would be on display to any pervert behind her, including that small, tight asshole. 

Helena felt herself turn moist again at the thought of her darling little servant being kidnapped by a few huge, black men with thick cocks, and then fucked over and over again while she was begging for some mercy from the tree trunks pounding her asshole, pussy and mouth all at once. Maybe she should actually set up a gangbang like that without warning Marie at all. It would be so hot to see the petite girl’s terrified, pleading face as she was lifted into the air and had her flimsy clothes torn off before being rammed with cocks and having her brain turned to mush from the pleasure.

Helena dove at Marie and grabbed her around the waist. Lifting her up, she started tickling her sides and neck with her long fingernails. Marie squealed and kicked, trying to get away. She got tickled harder in several more places, and no amount of pleading got her free. She couldn’t even use her systema skills to get away. They might have been a match for Helena’s piguaquan, but not while she was laughing her pretty little ass off.

‘P-please, Lady Helena,’ giggled Marie, trying to squirm away from her mistress’s wandering hands which were now reaching her armpits. She burst into more explosive giggles as Helena tickled her underarms, her sensitive skin rendering her almost unable to talk or protest. ‘I’ll do anything, just let me go!’

The tickling stopped abruptly, as Helena took her hands away from her servant’s arms. She placed a finger in her mouth and sucked on it, contemplating her next move. She could easily get Marie to do what she wanted under the threat of more tickling. She lowered Marie down on the ground, smiling sweetly at her. Her thoughts were full of huge, dark, pulsing cocks who would enter her servant and make her scream or have tears in her eyes from all the repeated poundings which were in store for her. She licked her lips and hugged Marie to her. This was definitely something she could jill off to. She made her decision. Before the night was over, Marie Rose would become a black cock whore and be led around on a collar and leash, begging all the islanders for the virile cum she craved so much. 

‘Okay, then, my little servant,’ said Helena, releasing Marie. ‘If you really mean that, there’s something you’ll have to do for me tonight. And you mustn’t back out at all.’

Marie squealed and leaped away when Helena’s hands came worryingly close to her armpits again. ‘YES, Lady Helena, please, I’ll do whatever you want me to, no matter how dirty or humiliating it is! Don’t tickle me, I beg you!’

That was exactly the response Helena needed to hear. A smile of pure evil crossed her face, and she drew Marie closer into a hug.

‘You'll see what it is tonight, dear,’ she whispered. ‘For now, I think we’ll go back to the hotel, then I need my nails painted and polished. We can have some … fun times before sleeping too, I think.’

Marie blushed heavily, remembering the other times she had to service her mistress at night or in the morning if Helena woke up with drenched panties and wet sheets. She lowered her head and mumbled, ‘Yes, Lady Helena, of course.’

‘I was going to play some beach volleyball here, but I think it’s too late now,’ said Helena, walking out of the water. Droplets of water flowed off her goddess-like body, wetting the sand. Marie Rose couldn’t help gaping at her as she walked away to the umbrella they had set up. Helena was also dressed very skimpily, sure to bring several others in droves to the beach. She had on the Illusion bikini, which looked like a pair of wings wrapped around her breasts, exposing one entire sideboob, travelling around her body to cover part of her waist, and ending between her legs. Her dripping pussy was completely hidden, but most of her ass was exposed by the bikini. It went up her butt crack from between her legs and ended at the top of her cleft, showing a generous amount of ass cheeks. It didn’t bother her, since that was what she had intended. Hopefully some nice looking African guys would show up to turn her vanilla ass into a milk chocolate one. And if they weren’t around, she’d paint a few white guys fifty shades darker if she had to so she could enact her fantasy. She was willing to pay them whatever they wanted for this moment, but she just couldn’t wait for her little idea to play out. 

Helena turned around to see Marie Rose with her mouth open, gaping at her while standing in the water. A huge wave welled up behind her and was about to come down crashing on her back. She pointed behind Marie. ‘Stop gawping at my ass and get out of the water, dear. You’ll get your pretty head drowned otherwise. We have to go soon anyway.’

Marie turned around and squealed when she saw the huge wave coming up behind her. She ran forwards, her tiny feet splashing through the water and sending ripples out over the sea. She leaped forwards, rolling through the water, and then performed a systema kick in midair, landing on the beach. She ran forwards and grabbed her mistress’s legs, shivering a little as the wave crashed down on the beach behind her.

Helena hugged her servant close to her and patted her blonde head. ‘There, there, little one. It was just a wave. You’ll be fine, you know. Let’s just get back and pretend nothing ever happened.’

They picked up the beach towel, umbrella, and their bags, with Marie Rose doing most of the heavy lifting, and walked back in the direction of the hotel. 

Helena walked into the posh lobby of the hotel, swinging her keycard in one hand, one of her bags in the other. Marie Rose groaned as she staggered behind her mistress, the weight of two bags, the towel, umbrella, and some of Helena’s jewellery weighing her down. 

‘Hello,’ said a suave, enthusiastic voice from Helena’s right.

Helena turned around, blinking in surprise at its familiarity. ‘Oh my God … it can’t be …’

‘Of course it’s me, milady,’ said Zack, holding out his hands. There were two boxes in them, both small enough to fit in a child’s arms. ‘How could I hear about you coming here and not drop by to see you?’

‘Zack,’ said Helena, her eyes roving over him from head to toe, wishing she could see him in environments apart from work. ‘I know you work for me, but there’s no need to —‘

‘Nonsense, dear Helena,’ he said, doffing his hat and bowing to her as if she was royalty. ‘It was what I am supposed to do. This is beyond duty, it is an obligation which goes beyond what our country or parents would tell you to do. I wanted to check up on your well-being, and here I am. Please don’t begrudge me this.’

Helena nodded dumbly. ‘Of …course, Zack.’ She pointed to the boxes in his arms. ‘Are they for me?’

Zack looked down at his hands. ‘Oh, my, of course they are! I brought them specially for you and —‘ he gave Marie Rose a big wink — ‘your dear domestic help to wear when you go to the beach tomorrow. I thought you might like them.’

Marie Rose blinked and stared down at her shoes, but Helena wasn’t that shy. She placed her hands on Zack’s, squeezing them, then picked up the boxes and placed them on Marie Rose’s head. ‘Make sure they don’t fall, Marie darling. Zack, you have no idea how thankful I am. I had nothing to wear on this holiday, despite bringing my whole wardrobe of swimsuits with me which I already wore once, so I’m really grateful to you for bringing this one which I can use for one day and then discard tomorrow since I’m bored of it and want all the hot guys like you to notice me naked or in a brand new bikini! I’m sure I could find one discarded on the beach, or just exchange swimsuits with one of the other girls. Or I’ll just buy yet another one, but at least tomorrow is decided. Thank goodness you came here.’

Zack bowed again and accidentally tossed his hat into the air, his suit wrinkling a little as he almost got on his knees in front of Helena. ‘The pleasure’s all mine, dear.’

Helena giggled as Zack took her hand and kissed it gently. Marie Rose gave a squeak of indignation as Zack shuffled forwards on his knees towards her and pecked her on the mouth. She glared at him, knowing she couldn't do anything with the boxes on her head and all the bags she was carrying. Zack was rather handsome, but couldn’t he at least wait until her arms were free so she could hug him back and grope him the way he patted her bottom with that little kiss? She wouldn’t have minded running her hands over his broad shoulders and tongue kissing him, but now that would have to wait until she got rid of these stupid things on her tiny shoulders. This was too big a burden for a little girl to carry. 

Helena walked forwards to their elite suite. ‘Come on, Marie dear, and don’t drop the boxes. If our swimsuits have the slightest wrinkle or a speck of dust on them, we’ll have to buy new ones for tomorrow.’

Grumbling, Marie Rose followed her mistress to the lifts, her perky little ass bouncing as she tried to skip while ensuring nothing fell at the same time. Zack’s eyes followed her all the way to the lift, even when she turned around slowly while balancing the boxes on her head. He bit his lip, recalling both Helena’s and Marie’s asses swaying while they walked. He couldn’t wait to be eating them out and then banging Marie’s, just as he and Helena had agreed upon over the phone.

 

*************

 

Helena walked into the large, double bed suite and flopped down on the bed, watching her servant stumble in behind her. Poor Marie Rose was almost out of breath and looked dehydrated as she panted with the weight of the things she was carrying. She placed the boxes on the bed and flopped down on the other one, the bags and other stuff falling on it.

Helena turned to her servant with a glint in her eye. She lifted her finer and curled it inwards, beckoning Marie to her. ‘Come here, sweetie.’

Marie blinked, and then realised what her lady was hinting at. ‘Please, mistress, no, not tonight. My little body is so sore from carrying all these. May I please rest now?’

Helena’s tone and the look in her eye turned a little harder, though not unkind as she beckoned her again. ‘Come to mama, little one.’

Marie Rose whimpered and got up, moving as slowly as she could. She walked over to Helena’s bed, her cute face looking terrified beyond belief. Her lips were trembling at the thought of the perversions Helena would unleash on her petite body. She was really tired and wanted to rest, but she was at the mercy of her lady’s devious mind and desires.

‘Hurry up, little one,’ said Helena calmly. ‘Or I might have to put you outside, naked, with a sign around your neck which says “USE ME TONIGHT ALL YOU LIKE!” Remember how I actually wrote the sign last time when you were tied up in my room? I was the one who ended up using you, thanks to the little sympathy I had left for you that night. But not this time. I’ll be masturbating in the doorway watching you being ploughed by several hung men if you don't give me that pretty body of yours right now.’

Sniffling, Marie raised trembling hands to her bikini top and undid it. She dropped it to the floor, wishing she could hide her topless self from her mistress, but she knew it would only lead to greater punishments. She lowered her bikini bottoms with shaky hands, trying to do it as slowly as possible to buy some precious seconds. The steely glint in her mistress’s eyes kept her from taking a few hours or days to undress herself as she might have if there were no penalties. Naked, she stood before Helena, one arm over her small breasts and the other hand tucked between her legs, protecting her pussy from being gazed at like a piece of meat. She raised her eyes to Helena’s face, and saw her mistress licking her full, sensual lips as she leered at the tiny naked form before her. Helena stood up and moved closer, making her flinch and walk backwards. However, before she could entertain ideas of running away, Helena’s hands grasped her shoulders. 

‘What’s the matter, dear?’ Helena’s warm, minty breath was in her ear, her shiny lips brushing it. ‘I won’t hurt you. I just want a little … oral pleasure from you. You know what my needs are. But before you do … I want to see you naked.’

Marie Rose looked at her mistress pleadingly, almost in tears. ‘P-please, Lady Helena, not again. I don’t mind your pedicures and manicures, or carrying your stuff and dressing in tiny bikinis so we both get noticed. But please don't expose me in front of you or anyone else like this again. It’s so humiliating. I could give you a full body massage so you can sleep, but could I please put my clothes on?’

Helena’s fingers dug deeply into Marie’s shoulders, making her cry out in pain and struggle to get away.

‘I want to see you naked right now, and I don’t mind forcing your hands away from where they are now,’ said Helena, her tongue moving across her lips in a deliberately drawn-out, yet sexy lick. She leaned forwards and sniffed her servant’s neck. Marie squeaked and tried to move back, but Helena’s grip was too strong. ‘You’re such a pretty little tease, both for me and the men who love petite chicks who are so easy to lift up and pound. Now be a good girl and show me that pretty pink pussy of yours. Oh, and I want to see how tiny and mouthwatering your little rosebuds are. Now.’

Tears streaming down her face, Marie took her hands away from her body and let Helena see her naked. Her small nipples stood up, either from arousal or the cold air in the room. Her pussy was tiny, and very pretty and pink as Helena had described it. Helena ran her hands over her servant’s body, pausing at her buttocks. She pinched them sharply, making Marie jump and look at her reproachfully. Helena smiled softly as she patted that cute little butt. Marie Rose’s pussy was starting to drip a bit in spite of herself. She was confused, frightened, frustrated and aroused all at once. She couldn’t handle the new sensations her body was giving her as she was groped. She wondered what it would be like having several men’s hands groping her body in a gangbang. The thought both excited and scared her.

She was brought back to earth by Helena pinching and pulling at her nipples. With a small moan of appreciation, she felt her mistress turn her around and start pinching her ass cheeks. She heard a few clicking sounds, and her face burned as she realised her mistress had just snapped a few pictures of her petite, round ass. She turned her head around, but Helena grasped her jaw and pushed her head straight. She pushed at Marie’s waist, making her bend over so her ass stuck out. Marie gasped as she felt Helena’s head burrow between her ass cheeks.

‘Wait!’ squeaked Marie. ‘This isn’t what — aaaaah!’

Helena pushed her nose between Marie’s small butt cheeks, her tongue licking at that hole. Finding that small, delicious pucker was always her wet dream. She started lapping away at her servant’s ass, enjoying how clean and fresh it tasted. She grabbed Marie’s ass and started motorboating it, allowing her cheeks to rub against her ass cheeks while her nose was running up and down that ass crack. She allowed her tongue to tease the whole length of Marie’s cleft, pausing at her asshole to lick it up and down.

Marie started squirming from embarrassment and arousal. She had never been groped or licked so outrageously before. It was both turning her on and making her wish she had never worked for Helena. She started wiggling her bottom, trying to get it away from Helena’s tongue. Helena had buried her tongue and nose so deep in that ass, though, that she just ended up rubbing it further in her mistress’s face and even allowing her wet pussy to brush against it from time to time. The sensation was so arousing, she felt her pussy turn into a waterfall and her face become a boiling scarlet.

‘Such a cute servant,’ whispered Helena, raising her hand and plunging two fingers into Marie’s wet little delta. ‘Is that a wet pussy I smell, or are you just aroused on seeing me lick your juices?’ She removed her drenched fingers from Marie’s snatch and plunged them into her mouth, sucking them clean. She repeated it, using her fingers to clean Marie instead of directly licking her pussy.

Helena pulled out her nail polish and handed it to Marie while giving her pussy a few experimental laps like a cat lapping up milk. Marie took it and held it, whimpering at the pleasure assaulting her body. Helena turned her around and pushed down on her shoulders. Marie fell to her knees and looked up at her mistress’s voluptuous body, rising from the bed like Aphrodite. Helena put out her legs and placed them on her servant’s thighs.

‘Put the polish on my toes, dear,’ said Helena, picking up a magazine and flicking it open. She started reading it while wiggling her toes. Marie looked down at the dainty, pretty toes of her mistress. Her mouth watered as she recalled the few times she had secretly kissed or smelled hem when Helena was asleep. Had Helena found out about it? If so, she prayed there was no video evidence, or else she would have to raid Helena’s mansion.

Marie bent down and started kissing Helena’s toes, making sure to peck each one several times before taking them into her mouth and sucking. She moved from toe to toe, outer toes to inner toes. She moved to the right foot from the left, sucking Helena’s big toe. Her mouth popped off it as she moved to the next. She opened the bottle of polish at the same time and dabbed the brush in it, preparing to paint her mistress’s nails. She began applying the polish to the toes she had already sucked on while lapping away at the toes on the other foot, sometimes taking the whole foot into her mouth. She gagged as she finished painting Helena’s left foot and started on the right one. Her mistress’s toes were so tasty even without condiments.

‘I’m glad I adopted you as a daughter, darling,’ said Helena as Marie blew across all her toes to dry the polish.

Marie smiled as she kissed the tips of Helena’s toes again, licking the underside of each one. She would suck on them again when the polish dried, and she wasn’t interested in ingesting a mouthful of polish just yet. She licked under both big toes, holding them up in front of her face. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. She just needed to get used to being under Helena’s feet. That might not even be so hard, if her current experience was anything to go by.

Helena leaned down and pulled Marie up so her face was against her pussy. ‘You can take it off and lick my pussy now until I sleep. Goodnight, darling.’

Marie caught a whiff of the strong, musky odour of an aroused woman through the Illusion bikini. Her eyes closed and a big smile spread across her face. The odour was so strong and delicious that she just might agree to have her face buried in her mistress’s pussy each and every night after eating as their ‘dessert’. She lifted the bikini aside and slipped her tongue between the soft cloth and her mistress’s silken folds. The first feel of the naked flesh of her mistress’s delicious muff was so arousing, she almost left a huge puddle of juices on the carpet. Squeezing her pussy muscles closed, she got up and bent her tiny butt over the edge of the bed, lifting her mistress’s bikini to get better access to that sweet muff. She couldn't wait to be tasting its naked flesh.

There was a knock at the door as Marie sniffed the scent of that pussy and started giving it small, quick laps. Helena turned her head around and moaned, enjoying the oral love she was getting. Marie continued her work as a good servant should.

The knock came again. Helena turned her head to the other side and moaned, ‘Not right now, Zack, please don’t abuse my pussy right now …’

There was a loud crashing sound as the door splintered under some heavy shoves. Helena bolted upright in shock, staring at the door. She grabbed Marie’s head and pressed it further into her cunt, making it hard for the poor girl to breathe. Marie sputtered and flailed as she tried to get her face out of Helena’s legs.

‘Zack?’ said Helena, sounding shocked. ‘What are you doing here?’

Zack stepped in, three other muscular black men behind him. He bowed gracefully and pointed to them.

‘As I said, Helena dear,’ he said, a wry grin spreading across his face, ‘I just wanted to be sure you were okay, and I’m here to take care of all your needs. Including the late-night ones.’

Helena’s face turned a fiery red this time. ‘That’s very kind of you, but we were already finishing —‘

Within seconds, the other three roughnecks had thrown off their suits and stepped up to both girls. They tugged down their briefs, and three hard cocks around nine or ten inches in length sprang out. One stepped up to Helena and slapped it on her face. The other two grabbed Marie Rose and started rubbing them all over her ass and pussy. Marie Rose whimpered and squealed when she felt the hard cocks all over her, but she was completely trapped and helpless under their hands and Helena’s legs. One of the men entered Marie’s pussy a little, making her give a muffled cry into Helena’s snatch. Helena felt the vibrations travel through her pussy, getting it wet and horny.

‘Zack,’ said Helena, placatingly. ‘I thought we agreed to have Marie Rose gangbanged (there was another squeal from between her legs), but I was to stay out of this. You gave me your word. I didn't mean to mislead you, but I promised a nice, satisfying orgasm between my tender soles if you really needed it. You can use Marie all you want, but please don’t ruin me for my future orgies. I can set you up with Rachel or Lisa if you want, I’ll make sure they’re tied up and ready to do whatever you want. But please, not me.’

Ignoring her, Zack stepped up with the other dude and unzipped his pants. They fell to the floor, revealing a huge eleven-inch erection which should’ve torn his briefs open. He looked at Helena’s bikini and licked his lips. Looking at the other man, he nodded, and before Helena could react, their hands were on the sides of her suit. There was a ripping sound, and her bikini flew into the air in two pieces before she could react. She gasped and backed away, covering her breasts and pussy with her hands. The other man grabbed her hands and forced them away from her breasts. Zack threw himself forwards and dragged her other hand away from her pussy. She cried out in embarrassment, trying to cover herself up again. The men’s grips were like steel on her wrists, though, and they were really starting to hurt. She tried to kick, but they grabbed her ankles with their other hands. They started rubbing their erections on her soles, to her horror. She didn’t want her feet fucked and having her foot cream messed up! Looking over at Marie, though, she saw that the two men who had captured her were already fucking both her feet furiously. She felt an explosion of wetness across her own soles. Looking down, she saw a huge pool of hot cum across her feet. She blushed harder, wondering how to explain this to her mother. She heard a cry of surprise and saw Marie Rose’s tender feet get covered in cum too. The men were jerking off really hard on her feet and rubbing their cockheads across her toes. 

Helena groaned as she watched the men mount her face and push their cocks into her mouth at the same time. She gagged as she tried to swallow both of them, her mouth becoming a river of spit aimed at those cocks. She heard a muffled squealing from the other bed in the room, and knew Marie Rose was having her mouth double stuffed too. She gurgled on the cocks, trying not to drown in her own spit before sucking them off to completion. Marie Rose was having a hard time too, from the gagging sounds which were repeated every few second and the soft pleading from her to use some other hole.

She heard the sounds of bedsprings creaking, and then a loud squeal from her servant. She popped her mouth off the two cocks she was sucking and looked around. Marie Rose was now bent over in the doggystyle position. One of the men was under her, plunging his cock into her from below repeatedly. The other one was bent over her, pushing her small body down on his friend. His own dick was covered in spit and entering her tiny asshole. He was so big, though, that he was splitting her asshole open with his huge meat rod. It was quite thick, so it looked as if her asshole would be torn open. 

Helena swallowed hard and looked at Marie Rose pitifully. She had wanted to see this gangbang, but not one which might make her servant scream, but not the sort which might damage anything. She was about to ask them to slow down, but she felt herself being lifted up into the air. 

‘Let’s see what happens when the mistress goes the way of the slave,’ cackled Zack, lining his cock up with her asshole and turning her around so her pussy was exposed to his friend. The other man rubbed his cockhead on her juicy slit, collecting the juices on his head before plunging it into her twat easily, the natural lube making him slide in with no problem.

Marie Rose was both screaming in some pain and a lot of pleasure. Her wet pussy was being broken in and looked like a leaky faucet with serious plumbing problems. Her asshole would probably be stretched out forever. A cock that size would never leave it the same again.

Helena felt the mammoth monster in Zack’s pants plunge into her asshole, the thickness of it stretching her out beyond any kind of anal she had ever had. Her wet pussy weeped its pleasure as the man in front began pistoning himself in and out of her, fucking her in perfect rhythm with Zack. When Zack pulled out, he plunged in. As he withdrew from her dripping cunt, Zack filled up her asshole and intestines with his entire meatpole. She wanted to scream at the stretching of her ass and how that steel girder in her pussy was penetrating her womb, but she was quite breathless with the constantly changing sensations in her ass and pussy. She gasped for breath, though not as much as poor Marie Rose. She looked as if she needed a break for water and to catch her breath. All that fucking would change her body composition inside and out, as well as leave her hungrier than a horse. She made a mental note to keep some food ready for Marie and herself, since it would be a long night.

The men kept fucking the two girls for several minutes before they decided on a double creampie for both of them. With a roar, the two men fucking Marie Rose plunged deep into her cunt and ass, shaking their hips and moaning as they blasted all their reserves of hot cum deep inside her. Helena gasped as Marie was filled up, knowing the huge amount of cum would make her pregnant without a doubt. She heard a grunt from both her front and back, and knew it was her turn. She swallowed hard as she contemplated explaining her swollen belly to her mother and perhaps future partners as she felt hot cum explode inside her, covering the walls of her pussy and asshole. She gave a small moan as she felt her own pussy gush warm femcum when her two horny fuckers emptied their full balls inside her. She knew she was marked with their cum, her pussy and asshole forever painted white with cum from black cocks, and she couldn't be happier. She had secretly wanted to be painted white with a black man’s cum, and she now had her wish. Not in the way she had wanted, but it was better than being deprived her whole life.

She felt herself being lowered to the floor, and the rustling sound of clothing. There was a click, and she was pulled into a crawling position. She felt her neck and found a collar and leash attached to it. She looked over at her pretty servant, who was also being forced to crawl naked behind the men to the door. She felt a tug on her leash, and obediently crawled behind her new master. She was happy with the outcome of this. She did like dominating all the cuties at the parties last year, but there was nothing wrong with having a taste of submission too and becoming a dirty whore for black cock either. She would work it out if she ever got a desire to femdom someone.

‘Okay, Helena, you’re officially a black cock slut now,’ said Zack, taking a marker and writing ‘FOR BLACK COCKS ONLY’ on her ass. He drew an arrow which pointed to her asshole. Pulling the leash up, he wrote ‘I AM A BLACK COCK WHORE AND PROUD OF IT’ across her large tits, and finished with putting ‘BLACK COCK DEPOSIT HERE’ on her stomach, drawing another arrow pointing to her cunt. He put away the marker and tugged on her leash again, leading her out to another room. ‘Do you freely accept that you’re a black cock whore — OUR black cock whore — now?’

Helena looked down at herself. She couldn’t deny it, despite some pain and the obvious nervousness she had felt on being used by some black men for the first time in her life, it had been an amazing experience. One she would never regret no matter what, and certainly one she would want to repeat. The words came to her cherry-pink lips, unbidden.

‘Yes, Master Zack,’ she said, blushing a little on calling her employee that. ‘I am a black cock slut. I am now yours, and I will do anything you want me to with a black cock. I’ll suck off all of your friends, I'll get gangbanged by them and take several deposits of their creamy cum in all three of my holes, especially my dirty whore ass. I’ll do anything to serve you and black cock. I’m addicted to it, I can’t live without it, and I’ll do what it takes to get it. Even if it means debasing myself, crawling across a parking lot on my hands and knees after a black stud with a good serving of meat and licking his shoes so that he may present me with his love rod and breed me like a farm animal. I know I am an animal. A dirty white vanilla cow who wants to be stirred up with chocolate milk. Please feed me more black cock, Master, I want more deposits in my filthy fuckholes now.’ She actually bent down and started licking Zack’s feet as she finished, taking his toes in her mouth and practically swallowing them.

Zack chortled and tugged on the leash. ‘Well, at least you had some practice dominating others last year, slutbag. It didn’t take your bimbo head much imagination to turn the roles around for yourself, did it? I’ll admit that was good thinking on your part. But it doesn’t detract you from your new duties, of course. Get to work, cocksucking whore.’

He tugged on the leash, watching with amusement as Helena’s cunt dripped more juices on the floor at her humiliation as she was dragged out of the room. He grabbed the boxes which had their new swimsuits and looked at them, his brow furrowed. Finally, he held on to them as he took them and Helena out into the next room.

Five minutes later, Helena and Marie Rose were dressed in tiny golden and blue Showstopper outfits with their asses and tits hanging out. They were gargling and choking on a huge black cock in a roomful of men, all Zack’s friends who were always ready to break in a white blonde slut. The hoes were working on at least three cocks at once, using their hands and mouths in tandem. They would suck the cock in the middle while stroking the other two on either side of them with their hands, then move to the one on the right and take it into their mouths, worshipping the entire length of it while using their hands on the other two again, their hands crossing across each other to reach the dicks they now craved. They would then shift their hands to the cocks in the centre and right while they choked on the left one. Zack was watching and supervising the orgy, his shades still on.

‘Okay, that’s it,’ he said, adjusting the shades. ‘Line up and penetrate the sluts one by one. They wanted a creampie gangbang and they’ll get it. You can tear their outfits off if you want, too, though it’s sort of more exciting to see them nearly naked, eh? Let’s go!’

The men who weren’t being sucked off formed a line behind Helena and Marie, jostling for room. The first ones behind them looked at their wet pussies, their dicks hardening instantly. They rubbed their glans on the girls’ slits, getting ready to enter them. With one quick plunge, the girls’ pussies were filled with the black dick they needed more than life now.

The girls were fucked relentlessly for minutes, and had several spurts of warm seed shot inside their wombs again. However, the fucking didn’t stop there. The men withdrew from their cunts and shoved their reviving members up the girls’ assholes without a break, slamming their hips against those perfectly curved butt cheeks. Screams filled the room as the girls had their asses fucked inside out.

‘That’s it, boys,’ said Zack, taking up his own position behind Helena in line. ‘Fuck the sluts with no mercy, and make sure they’re so filled with cum they look nine months pregnant when we’re done. Use all their holes and don't worry about a thing, they can take it all.’ He stroked his hard boner, aiming it forwards and smiling as he thought of it entering Helena’s sweet pussy. ‘I’ve waited so long to use her body instead of just her feet!’

And that’s what they did. Helena and Marie were turned into semen guzzling harlots for the rest of their lives, and they learned to use cum as their bread and butter on some days. The rest of the time, they were fucked relentlessly by thousands, maybe millions of black men and turned into true black cock sluts, just like they had wanted. They remained in that one room forever, learning how to lick semen from the floor to clean it if needed and always cleaning off any cock which came inside them or on them with their mouths, thanking the owner for depositing all that potent seed in them. They did get pregnant and have more children than what anyone knew what to do with, though there were lots of happy foster parents and adoptive couples who did know what to do after years of trying to get a kid the normal way.

Meanwhile, in a parallel island world which had equivalent amounts of maledom and femdom …

 

The End


End file.
